This invention generally relates to a fastener driving tool, and more specifically pertains to a fully indexable tool for use for driving fasteners or anchors into a hard or supporting surface, through the application of an explosive force generated from a fully indexable strip of cartridges, and which tool provides a magazine feed for delivery of the fasteners sequentially into alignment with its driving means during operational use of this invention.
There are many and various apparatuses available for driving anchoring means into material surfaces. Most of these type of apparatuses are usually applied in the construction industry, particularly in heavy industrial applications, and are useful in application for driving of fasteners into those types of supporting or rigid surfaces which, under ordinary conditions, usually cannot otherwise have a nail or other anchoring means effectively driven into them due to the heavy density of their surface and structure. Examples of such surfaces include concrete walls or floors, the various steel beams, studs, or the like, which are the type of surfaces into which the standard fastener normally cannot be applied, as through either a manual or other power tool usage, and therefore, requires the operation and application of the explosive force for driving the fastener under significant pressures into these type of harden end structural components. In addition, some of the prior art devices add the element of automatics into their functioning, which not only provides for the sequential feed of the explosive cartridges into and through the unit during its functioning, so as to always have another cartridge readily available for ignition, as when the trigger is actuated and its firing pin released, but likewise, some such tools incorporate the concept of the magazine feed, into its instrument, for the purpose of sequentially delivering the fasteners, one at a time, into alignment with the piston means for the tool so that once an instrument is fired, it is immediately reset for ready application.
Examples of prior types of devices for driving anchors, or the like, are shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,990, which discloses a form of magazine feed, for delivery and alignment of anchors into position axially arranged with the driving piston assembly for the shown device. Other types of means for delivering at least the explosive cartridges to a device for driving anchoring means is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,532. Additional magazine feed type of power actuated piston tool is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,178. Likewise, magazine feed devices for use in conjunction with a gun means for driving a fastener is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,9215, disclosing a movably mounted magazine for feeding fastening elements into a gun like barrel.
Other types of prior art tools for driving fasteners, and some of which include the magazine feed type of delivery of fastening elements to and in alignment with the driving piston for the shown instruments are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,546; 3,682,364; 3,514,026; 4,485,952; 3,786,980; 3,670,942; 3,042,008; 2,702,902; 3,891,133; and 4,200,213.
Other related instruments for driving fasteners, staplers, or the like, are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,487, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,262. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,079 discloses a magazine for propellent charges, and hammer driving tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,259. Related patents disclose power-driven fastener means, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,790; 3,688,964; 3,554,425; 3,499,590; 3,552,625; 3,494,532; 2,252,259; and 4,406,079. These are examples of the prior art and state of the art type of devices relating to the field of invention for the power actuated tool of this current design.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide the combination of a novel method for indexing of a cartridge strip through a tool or apparatus for repeat driving of fasteners into hardened surfaces, and to employ in conjunction with it a novel magazine feed that assures convenient and accurate alignment of each fastener in preparation for a subsequent firing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a uniquely designed magazine feed that is streamlined in its mounting within the fastener driving tool of this invention, but yet highly accurate in its delivery of fasteners repeatedly into position for driving into a work surface.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for providing some closure to the chamber in which the next fastener is positioned for driving so as to assure accuracy in the manuevering of the fastener during its driving into a construction surface, but likewise, provide some safety to the user of the instrument.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a unique break means operating principally under that pneumatic pressure developing within the tool during its firing, and which is designed to provide for a very controlled and precise regulation of the degree of pressure exerted upon the fastener during its driving into a construction surface.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means for setting of the tool for a firing which requires a force greater than that normally exerted by the human hand, etc., in order to position the cartridge into proximity with its driving piston in preparation for cartridge ignition.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lateral feed under indexing arrangement for advancement of a cartridge strip generally laterally through a fastener driving tool.
Another object of this invention is to provide various carriage means operating in conjunction with an indexing wheel for providing the automatic resetting of a cartridge strip within a fastener driving tool in preperation for immediate subsequent applications.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for the incorporation of a particle attractor within the structure of a fastener driving tool and which functions to attract debris and exhaust exiting from the apparatus during a firing, accumulates the debris therein, dampens the sound of the firing, and provides a convenient hand gripping means for facilitating the stable hold of the apparatus during its usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fastening driving tool which incorporates various cushioning means which add to the facility and comfort in usage of the tool, and likewise dampens the impact from recoil of the apparatus during its usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cartridge feeding indexing mechanism that aligns each cartridge in contiguity within the firing chamber in preparation for the explosive driving of a fastener, while preventing the rearward or lateral discharge of any forces of combustion generated during a firing procedure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fastener driving tool that is fabricated from approximately six major and integrated components, which can be very easily dissasembled, with just a single or two tools, to facilitate the servicing and cleaning of the device during and subsequent to its application.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.